This proposal, for a program of research on physician stability (i.e., recruitment, satisfaction, and retention) in large practice organizations, includes three concurrent projects: the major project, a comparative study of determinants of physician stability in a national stratified sample of 36 large organizations; an analysis of recruitment, work satisfaction and employment flexibility of physicians in the 25 centers of the nation's largest prepaid medical group; a similar analysis of physicians in 31 neighborhood health centers. Research objectives are: identification of factors associated with organizational success/failure in achieving desired staff stability; prediction of turnover from organizational and physician staff characteristics; identification of sources of physician work satisfaction/dissatisfaction in alternative types of practice settings; description of the recruitment process as practiced by large medical care organizations, as experienced by their physicians; development of a typology of practice organizations based on mission and structural characteristics; development of a typology of physician career goals based on personal history, motivation for affiliating with current organization, and preferences among alternative work situations. Data are collected by: physician questionnaire; site interviews (national sample only); followup at six-month intervals for staffing changes (national sample only). Activity phases include: initial design; initial data collection (site interviews and physician questionnaires); continuing data collection; analysis; report preparation; final analysis and report preparation.